


Space Bound.

by Hope7579



Category: Mo Dao Zhu Shi
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Slow To Update, Space Battles, Space Stations, Space love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope7579/pseuds/Hope7579
Summary: After years of corrupting Earth's resources to its benefit, humankind is now forced to live in outer space. The space stations and huge space ships are made to accommodate and ensure human survival.Lan XiChen is the captain of Cloud Recces, the Lan space ship. While Lan WangJi is commander of the army of the Lan ship. Together they bring peace to the planets under their jurisdiction, with the help of other Captains.In this journey of establishing peace through the realms of galaxy both Lan brothers face many difficulties and also falls in love, which indeed create more dire situations.A space adventure about love, battles, travelling different planets and establishing peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a space love story!!!!!   
> I have tried to write this with different style of writing. So instead of writing 'Lan XiChen said' I've written 'LXC:'  
> Let me know, in the comments below, if you don't like this writing style.

Tech.1: Captain, it’s an emergency. The planet EZ-240 has been attacked! 

Captain Lan: Who initiated the attack?

Tech.2: Captain, The Eternal Sun has docked it’s anchor deep within the surface of the planet. The attacks were seen coming from there.

Tech.1: Captain, EZ-240 is attacking back. Also it’s defense barrier has circled the planet. 

Tech.3: The defense won’t last more than a few minutes, Captain.

Captain Lan: Contact other ships and ask for their assistance. Inform our Commander to be prepared, we’ll leave at any moment. First of all, connect me with Captain Wen.

Tech.1: Captain, Captain Wen is online.

Captain Wen: Captain Lan, I can only imagine the amount of trouble you had to go through to bring yourself to seek me out and talk to me. How can I help? Would you like to join me in witnessing my art?

As Captain Wen suggested this, he sent forth a live footage of the chaos and destruction he was making on EZ-240. Captain Lan watched the destruction wide eyed for some minutes.

Planet EZ-240 was under Cloud Recess’s protection and Lan XiChen its captain. Although EZ-240 was under Cloud Recess’s jurisdiction, most of its inhabitants were Wens. Some Jins and very few Lans. For many years Captain Lan worked hard to build an atmosphere of comfort and safety on this planet. The Wen inhabitants did not cooperate in the beginning but the Captain’s kindness forced them to live peacefully. When finally order and peace was settling in on EZ-240, The Eternal Sun found out this planet. It was only a year and a half ago that the Wen Captain decided to pay the planet a visit. His first visit had caused the destruction of half of the planet’s surface. It’s inhabitants were still recovering from it when The Eternal Sun decided to run a full fledged attack on the planet.

Captain Lan: Captain Wen, EZ-240 is under my jurisdiction. I urge you to terminate the attack.

Captain Wen: The inhabitants are not even Lans so why do you care what happens to EZ-240?

Captain Lan: When EZ-240 promised their loyalty to me, I promised to them security.

Captain Wen: And if I deny, Captain Lan, what would you do? You see I have set my heart against this planet and it’s filthy traitors you call inhabitants. I plan to obliterate the planet and feed my Eternal Sun on it’s core.

A tech came to whisper something in Captain Lan’s ear and the said captain smiled a rare smug smile.

Captain Lan: If I, with alliance of other Captains, initiate an attack on Eternal Sun, with so many weapons of yours targeted to destroy EZ-240, how would you plan your escape or even your survival?

There was silence between them. Captain Wen was very still for a moment as if trying to find lie in Captain Lan’s claim.

Captain Wen: You think i’d believe...

Captain Lan: I don’t make assumptions. I work on facts and you know that. Word came in from other Captains, swearing their alliance in attacking Eternal Sun. 

Captain Wen was angered. He looked straight into Captain Lan’s eyes, trying to intimidate the younger Captain.

Captain Lan: We are Lans, we say what we do and do what we say.

A bold statement but true to it’s core. Captain Wen knew the authenticity of the statement and decided not to put it to test.

Captain Wen: Retrieve forces! Call off the attack! Captain Lan, if it wasn’t for your smile, I’d have set my heart against you too. 

Captain Lan smiled victoriously.

Captain Lan: Well then it’s a good thing you had to deal with me, Captain Wen, and not my brother. Even I have hardly seen him smile.

Captain Wen glared at the younger captain. “Terminate the connection” Captain Wen barked to his crew.

Tech.1: Captain, we’ve received a text message form Eternal Sun.

Captain Lan: Display it.

‘SEE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS NEXT TIME!’ read the message on display. 

Captain Lan closed his eyes, rubbing his temples he said, “Remove it from display. Contact other Captains and inform them about Eternal Sun’s defeat. Also ask for their assistance in rebuilding and recovering EZ-240.

~~~~~

LXC: WangJi, I wish I could’ve joined you in this operation but I have the officials to answer and a lot of background work to do.

LWJ: I understand brother, don’t worry I’ll take care of the recovery work.

LXC: I’ll join you as soon as I finish my work here.

LWJ: Mn. Don’t over work yourself.

Captain Lan smiled.

LXC: One more thing, the air and water commander of the planet has contacted us. They are injured but alive. We still haven’t been able to locate the land commander, so the first thing you do as you land on EZ-240, is put together a search team and find the land commander ASAP. If he is alive, aid him and report to me immediately. If not I will have to officially ask you to take the position as the land commander, for defense and security of the inhabitants of EZ-240. Do you accept?

LWJ: Yes, Captain Lan, I accept your offer.

Captain Lan then transferred the official agreement to Lan WangJi’s hand-belt. A notification sound was made by the hand-belt and Lan WangJi confirmed that he had received the agreement. Lan WangJi then left with his rescue/recovery team and soon landed on EZ-240.

The destruction was widespread. Almost half of the planet was on fire. Everyone became immediately busy with putting off the fire. Lan WangJi helped the injured to a secure place and aided them. For two days they relentlessly tried to put off the fire and search for the land commander. By the end of two days, the body of the land commander of EZ-240 was discovered and reported. According to the agreement, now Lan WangJi was the official Land Commander of EZ-240.

Once the fire was quenched it was easier to look for survivors. According to the data, only one fourth of the inhabitants would have survived this havoc. So the next two days were spent in scanning the dead and giving them a proper burial.

~~~~~

“Did you miss me Lan Zhan? Hahahahaha, ‘coz I sure did.”

Other captains had sent forth their teams to help but the first to arrive was the one sent from Lotus Pier.

LWJ: You have the permission to land.

“Aww.. so you did miss me!! When I put my feet on your land, commander, how would like to welcome me with your arms open and take me in a warm embrace?”

With such a tease, the commander of Lotus Pier stepped down on EZ-240 and walked towards the new land commander with a shit eating grin on his face.

LWJ: All I’ve done for the past four days, is to put off the fire, scan the dead and give them a proper burial. Still think you wanna hug it out?

“Aah.. sarcasm, Lan Zhan!!! Where did you learn it?

The land commander shook his head.

LWJ: Get to work Wei Ying.

Captain Jin and Captain Nie had also sent their teams and they too arrived at the same day. With more hands to help, in the span of the next two days they were able to cremate all the dead. The next job was to rebuild the architecture, which would take more than six months time. The Land Commander took the task of registering the survivors and provide them with food and shelter. Wei WuXian helped the land commander in every task he had at hand. They were like a team, never the one without the other.

LXC: WangJi, I’m sending a team of our best architect, who would design and rebuild the surface of the planet.

LWJ: We are still disposing off the wreck. It will take 30 more days to finish the task and so if the architects want to take their time in designing they may.

LXC” Okay, I’ll inform them about this.

LWJ: One more thing, Captain, the survivors are very few and in a fragile condition, would it be okay if I send them to station?

LXC: Yes, but I’d appreciate if you scan them properly. I would not want any threat to enter our station.

LWJ: Will do. I will send them in three day’s time.

Later that night Lan WangJi went to stand on a hill’s table top, from where the ocean ahead lay in it’s full view and beauty.The place was graced with two moons but both were never fully present at the same time. At this time of the season, both moons were high in the sky, both half but their glory was more than their individual shines. The mountain. the ocean, the cool breeze, the two half moons, it calmed Lan WangJi in ways very few other things did. He was at more peace than usual.

WWX: Hmm... Beautiful!

The voice unusually calm reached Lan WangJi and he turned to see him.

WWX: Why are you looking at me like that? Never seen me this calm?

LWJ: Never!

WWX: Hmhm.. have you been reading my, best selling book on sarcasm, lately, Lan Zhan?

LWJ: Never heard of one.

WWX: Haha.. Lan Zhan, you are really good at this. All the time we were apart, is it so that all you did was to think about me and how to get back to me, through sarcasm?

LWJ: It’s not that difficult.

WWX: Hahaha.... I missed you so much Lan Zhan! Wow brother, don’t you amuse me!

LWJ: No.

WWX: Huh?

LWJ: Not your brother.

WWX: Hahaha.... you are still at it, Lan Zhan? How funny, I could still tease you! Brother, brother and a million times brother!

LWJ: You are still a kid.

Lan WangJi frowned as he concluded. Wei WuXian laughed, took a deep breath, exhaled and took Lan WangJi’s hand in his own.

WWX: I missed this, Lan Zhan. These cool breeze, this calm and... and you.

LWJ: I missed you too, Wei Ying.

Wei WuXian smiled a rare, genuine, calm, satisfying smile which forced Lan WangJi to look at him. He froze the moment he saw that defying smile. He froze and melted in that smile, and then froze again. Unsure of how to react, Lan WangJi just stared at smiling Wei WuXian.

From behind someone said, "Land Commander Lan, Captain Lan is online and waiting for you in the hall. Commander Wei, Captain Jiang is online and waiting for you in your room.”

LWJ: We’ll be there in a minute.

“Yes Commander.”

They just stood there, looking at each other for good whole minute. It was after two years that they saw each other and that also under such circumstances. Reluctantly, they let go of each other’s hand and parted for the night with a promise of tomorrow. Hopefully a peaceful tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Pity those who are forced to witness the aftermath of war, for they could not die a hero but will have to live as the remnants of greatness, burdened under bravery.

Lan WangJi, Wei WuXian and both their teams helped clear the aftermath of destruction. All thanks to the lasers of Lan Technology, the rummage was reduced to ashes in mere minutes and those ashes were collected and dumped in a hole, dug deep within the surface of the planet. The destruction was so great, it practically took 30 days roam around the planet and collect the ashes of the destruction.

Wei WuXian helped Lan WangJi with everything and Lan WangJi appreciated it. Even more so when Wei WuXian volunteered to help him with his daily meetings with the remnants of the inhabitants. They knew that Lan WangJi was their new Land Commander but the man was like an unapproachable mountain of ice and frost! You go too near to him and you may freeze! And if that wasn’t enough, the man’s stoic face was was as blank and unreadable as a foreign script, you can see the written words but can’t understand what’s written. While Wei WuXian’s easy going nature and his heart melting smile won him confidence among the remnants of inhabitants. Since most of the inhabitants of EZ-240 were Wens, most of the remnants were Wens too. Both Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian would daily visit and scan the inhabitants for any sort of injury, may it be physical or mental. Out of the inhabitants that survived, one was one of the most finest doctor’s the planet had produced. Not because help reached them in time but her, generally timid and shy brother, Wen Ning, practically fought every enemy with all his might! Wei WuXian found this brave but timid fighter, interesting. Every-time during their rounds, Wei WuXian would specifically look for him and talk to him. Lan WangJi found it difficult to accept. Many a times, Lan WangJi would be found glaring the fighter but because he was generally timid, he would quickly hide behind his sister.

Wei WuXian: Every-time Wen Ning, sees us he just hides behind Wen Qing, don’t you think it’s a bit strange, Lan Zhan?

Lan WangJi chose not to acknowledge the fact that he had noticed it too and maybe he had a pretty good idea why the timid fighter behaved so.

Wei WuXian: Am I that scary, Lan Zhan?

Lan WangJi: Wen Ning seems timid by nature but fierce, when provoked.

Wei WuXian: Can a person really be timid and fierce at the same time? Well not at the same time but two opposing natures existing in the same person, strange!

Lan WangJi: He fought to protect his family, Wei Ying. Things people do for their family!

Wei WuXian was taken aback by this statement. ‘Things people do for their family!’ He was just a boy, but he still remember how thankful he was, when the Jiangs took him in and made him a part of their own family. He still is a part of that family. And he knows it well, as and when time comes, he will not step back from doing anything that can help his family.

Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian would still, somehow, find the time to meet at that mountain’s table top, taking in the serene beauty of the planet, at night. Every-time they would stand there, Wei WuXian would hold Lan WangJi’s hand and let play a satisfying smile on his lips.

Soon the day came when Lan WangJi had to send the remnants of inhabitants of EZ-240 on the Cloud Recess. Wei WuXian was both excited and nervous, but he knew Captain Lan was kind and would treat them with the assured kindness.

As the remnants were moved, the reconstruction work started. The first week was very hectic, as no one had time to do anything but help reconstruct the planet. Lan WangJi, not only personally saw all the construction plans and approved them but he also roamed around the planet to ensure that the approved plans were working out. Wei WuXian obviously accompanied him. And that way the second and the third week passed by. By the beginning of the fourth week they had returned to their base camp and were exhausted like anything. 

Soon second month came by, Captain Lan called Commander Lan on board. Lan WangJi took Wei WuXian and some of the team members back to the Cloud Recces. The inhabitants were looking all healthy after spending a whole month on board, Cloud Recess. Wei WuXian was very happy to be able to see his new friends, especially a little Wen boy by name Wen Yuan. He was very fond of Wei WuXian and would always cling to his legs. Lan WangJi was happy to see Wei WuXian happy but he couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous of all the attention they received. Wei WuXian was spending more time with the Wens and Lan WangJi just couldn’t bring himself to be okay with that fact.

Lan WangJi would often find himself longing to see and meet Wei WuXian, just to be in his bright and smiling company. All the space residents had long agreed to follow their home planet’s time format. This was just a formality as time was relative in space, but it gave them a sense of belonging. And so it was agreed upon since the inception of the space stations. Earth’s time format was followed on every space station that originated from Earth. It was a calm evening, according to the Earth Standard Time (EST) and Lan WangJi was standing alone at his favorite spot on the ship. From where he was standing, he could see two roads diverge, in the ship. One leading to the cockpit and the other to Wei WuXian, where he was with the Wens. It was probably the most lonely area of the ship and practically no one visited that corner square, hence it was Lan WangJi’s favorite place and he would visit it whenever he could. He was gazing at the cluster of the stars, ahead of him, through the glass wall. Although it was quiet inside the ship and the scene in front of him was stable, Lan WangJi felt restless. He found himself thinking about Wei WuXian, again. And the thought that Wei WuXian might be with the Wens only upset him even more

He was in the middle of his troubled thoughts and so he missed the light sound of footsteps from behind him. Suddenly somebody hugged him from behind, hands all over his stomach and his chest, face burred in his back, he heard a muffled voice, asking him, “Guess who, Lan Zhan!” As the person from behind spoke, Lan WangJi felt goosebumps running all over his body, hot breath reaching the back if his shoulder gave Lan WangJi a notable shudder. Lan WangJi felt his ears burn at the gesture and the question. “Shameless!”, was all Lan WangJi could force himself to say. That person came out from behind him, laughing, he said “How did you know it was me, Lan Zhan!”

Lan WangJi: No one else can dare to do that.

That was true. No one would dare even think of doing such things to Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian: Hahahah! That’s true! Specially with that stern face of yours, even if someone had feelings for you, one look at your face and they’ll chicken out instead of approaching you.

Lan WangJi: You don’t.

Wei WuXian: Of course I don’t! Do you know why, Lan Zhan? 

Wei WuXian knew there was no way Lan WangJi would answer and so he didn’t wait upon an answer from him.

Wei WuXian: Because I love…

Lan WangJi knew it was a mischief and not a real answer.

Wei WuXian: To tease you! 

And then the shameless man laughed heartily. Lan WangJi felt his ears turn red, again!

Lan WangJi: Shameless!

Wei WuXian: Hahaha… Lan Zhan you are so cute! So easy to tease! But seriously, you’d have to find another compliment for me. This is getting old!

Lan WangJi: How is shameless a compliment! 

Wei WuXian: It is! When you say, it is. Everything you say is a compliment for me! Do you know why? Because you don’t care to say even a word to anyone else! 

That was an absolutely true observation. Lan WangJi would never waste his time commenting on others. But it was Wei WuXian who always pushed hi, over the edge and made him do things he generally wouldn’t.

At such honest confession, Lan WangJi’s heart melted and he was looking at Wei WuXian in sheer adoration! Quickly changing the topic, 

Wei WuXian: Did you eat, Lan Zhan? Of course you did. This is past your sleeping time, right?

Lan WangJi: Mn, did you eat?

Wei WuXian: Yeah. Well… Kind of!

Lan WangJi: You should not skip your meals, Wei Ying.

Wei WuXian: I know, right! But I can hardly keep track of time when I’m with Wens. Specially A-Yuan, he stole my heart, if it wasn’t already stolen!

He gave Lan WangJi a sharp, sideways glance and smirked. Lan WangJi swallowed. Wei WuXian was flirting with him shamelessly and it was affecting him, not just a little, but a little too much. How he wished everything Wei WuXian said was from the depth of his heart and not just some mischievous joke! Wei WuXian took Lan WangJi’s hand in his and asked him softly,

Wei WuXian: Will you eat with me, Lan Zhan?

Lan WangJi: Mn.

Wei WuXian: Do you think the cafe would be open at this time?

Lan WangJi: There are many guests on ship, so I think it should be.

Wei WuXian: Oh good! So what do you want to eat?

And Wei WuXian talked all the way and held on to Lan WangJi’s hand. Sometimes swinging his hand, sometimes squeezing! Lan WangJi let him. Lan WangJi would let Wei WuXian do anything to him and would never complain. It was just that he couldn’t bring himself to confess his feelings to Wei WuXian. 

Once Wei WuXian was done ordering the food, he started talking again. He jumped from serious topics like how to deal with Eternal Sun to petty things like how he likes to sleep more these days! 

Wei WuXian: You know I just really want to live on a planet where I could grow some crops and live a peaceful life! I’d grow my own food, I’d build my home and I’d be happy man! Probably have a family of my own, some kids I could bully! I’d bully them to like me! Hahahaha… I wonder Lan Zhan, your kids would be so afraid of you, they’d only cry looking at your stern face! Hahahaha… But they don’t have to worry, their Uncle Xian would be with them. I’d tell them stories about us and they’d feel comfortable with you, okay?

Lan WangJi was listening to him. Imagining him living with the man he loved! At least he dared to imagine that much. As Lan WangJi was imaging these things his face might have shown some signs. Wei WuXian changed the topic, rather modified it.

WWX: Hahaha… Lan Zhan, I’m only joking okay! I think you’d make a wonderful father. Talking about fathers, I just remembered Uncle Jiang was talking to Jiang Cheng, the other day about him getting married. He freaked out big time! He said he doesn’t want to get married but I know it’s something else. I think he has his eyes for someone. He’s my brother so of course I know, he wants to get married it’s just he can’t name that person, as of the time being. You know these things about your brother, right? You have a brother too, you can understand. Lan Zhan, tell me do you have your eyes for anyone? If you do, you can tell me! No? Perhaps I need to talk to your brother, hahahaha…

Lan WangJi’s face showed nothing of the storm rising and falling and then rising again, in his heart! Wei WuXian talked and laughed heartily and Lan WangJi looked at him and listened to his chatter. Wei WuXian noticed how patiently Lan WangJi was listening to his chatter and it melted his heart. No one listened to him. No one but Lan WangJi!

For once they were having a moment to themselves, not for too long! The feeling of content soon turned into worry when red light flashed across the ship and an announcement was made.

“Commander Lan WangJi, please report to Captain Lan’s office, immediately.”

Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian took hurried steps towards the cockpit. When they reached there, Captain Lan was in conference with other captains. Both the commanders, of Cloud Recess and Lotus Pier greeted the present captains and quietly listened to their conversation.

Captain Jiang: Captain Lan, I would request our Commander back. I’d require his assistance in such times.

Captain Lan: Agreed. Also, Captain Jiang allow me to send two of our ships with him, for his safety.

Captain Jiang: You are very generous Captain Lan but I will not keep you from defending your own people. Commander Wei is more than able to defend himself.

Captain Nie: What’s your plan of action, XiChen?

Captain Lan: Honestly, I don’t know. They haven’t given us much of an option here!

Captain Jin: Just comply to their demands, Captain Lan. Those remnants aren’t Lans but Wens! How is it our concern what they do to their people!

Captain Nie: Comply! To such demands! And even if they do there’s no telling that they will let Gusu unharmed.

Lan WangJi: Brother, what is happening?

Lan XiChen: WangJi, the Eternal Sun sent their armies and surrounded us, they are ready to attack. Their only demand is we let them have the remnants of EZ-240! But we can’t do that. They are our people.

Lan WangJi: Can we counter attack?

Lan XiChen: We can but it will only stall them for minutes, at the most before they turn us to dust. They will destroy whole of Gusu and Cloud Recess!

Lan WangJi was stunned, so was Wei WuXian. For the Lans to survive Lan XiChen will have to trade the lives of the Wens! Even if Lan XiChen handed over the Wens, they weren’t sure that Wen RouHan would let them be, without ordering a single attack! Wen RouHan was not particularly known for keeping his word. He was a madman and he didn’t care for other’s lives. He did things that pleased him. And if it pleased him to destroy Cloud Recess even when they hand him the remnants, he would without a second thought!

A small and shy voice brought everyone out of their thoughts, “there may be a way!”

Captain Jiang: Step forward, we can’t see you.

A short man came forward and was seen to stand beside Captain Jin, who was glaring at the said man, showing his obvious displeasure at the spoken words. As the man came out he was clearly affected by the way Captain Jin was glaring at him. He came to stand by Jin ZiXuan’s side, partly hiding himself behind Jin ZiXuan. Captain tried to, quickly, take the matters into his hands.

Captain Jin: There might be a way but that is too dangerous! It might lead to complete destruction of Cloud Recess. It might put others in a bad light.

Captain Nie: We can decide that later. First of all young man, introduce yourself.

Sensing the awkwardness and shyness Jin ZiXuan introduced JIn GuangYao as his brother.

Jin ZiXuan: This is commander in charge, JIn GuangYao, my brother.

Now JIn GuangShan’s reputation was well known throughout the galaxies and so when Jin ZiXuan introduced the man as his brother it was understood by everyone that it was the young man’s half brother, one of Jin GuangShan’s bastard sons.

Captain Lan: It’s a pleasure knowing you good sir. Kindly share your plan with us.

Lan XiChen addressed him ‘Sir’, Jin GuangYao was taken aback at that. No one cared about him much less treat him with any respect and there was this gentleman, a Captain who addressed him sir! He was flushed and embarrassed. Jin ZiXuan nudged him and he somehow gathered the courage to speak his plan.

Jin GuangYao: The only way we could assure the safety of Cloud Recess and Gusu’s safety is by attempting to defend by our combined forces. Judging by how far we all are it will take us a lot of time to bring help. So what we could do for now is Captain Lan can agree to Eternal Sun’s demands and ask for some time to arrange for ships and other formalities. In the meanwhile I can share our technology, which will allow us create small and low energy level black holes. Since these black hole are low energy we could choose one destination and once the destination is set, it only takes a few seconds to reach there.

Captain Jiang: So by using this technology we could send help in second’s time and it would be an element of surprise for Wen RouHan as he certainly wouldn’t expect such a sneak attack from outsiders. This might not only provide us with a chance to defend ourselves but to scar them for life, or even…

Captain Nie: Finish them for once and for all. Amazing!

Jin GuangYao: Yes Captain, if we plan carefully…

Captain Jin: Plan carefully! Have you lost it? There’s no way we are a part of this mess! Don’t you dare drag us into this!

Jin ZiXuan: Father! What are you saying? Did you forget it was Captain Lan who saved you when you messed up bad last time. Had he thought like you, you’d have been dead long time! Now when it’s our chance to help them why are you backing out? 

Captian Jin: You don’t understand these things so you better remain quiet. Jin GuangYao, you’ve showed us just how ungrateful you are. Is this how you repay us for saving you and your mother’s wretched life from the slums!

Jin ZiXuan: Father! That’s enough! 

Jiang YanLi had come to stand next to her husband. She was disturbed by the happenings. The attack and the impending war, one of her brother’s still present in the very close proximity of war and this family drama, but amidst all these she was proud of her husband who voiced honesty and justice.

Everyone looked pained by Captain Jin’s behavior. Jin ZiXuan was very angry and Jin GuangYao was worried. 

The rest of the Jin crew didn’t know how to react. Jin ZiXuan: I’d like to claim my inherent right and become the Captain of this Jin ship.

Captain Jin: What!

Jin ZiXuan: I want you to willingly pass on the position to me, father.

Captain Jin: You’re not ready yet!

Jin ZiXuan: Well I’m more than ready and capable to handle this responsibility an so if you’re not willing I’ll take it from you!

Captain Jin: You foolish child! All of this is your to keep and I will give it to you if you just kick that scum out. He’s provoking you to act against me! That bastar…

Jin ZiXuan : I, Jin ZiXuan, hereby accept the position of Captain of Lanling Jin and Crap tower. Former Captain Jin GuangShan had been relieved from his duties and as his rightful heir I accept the position of Captain. I assume my duties as Captain from this very moment. As a Captain I'd like to appoint JIn GuangYao as the new commander to the Jin army, the most deserving man. Commander Jin,step forward and assume your duties as Commander to the Jin army.

Jin GuangShan: You fool! What have you done!

Captain Jin (ZiXuan): Father, is that how you talk to your Captain? Captain Lan, Captain Jiang and Captain Nie, I present myself before you as the new Captain to Jin army and I offer my full support to you. 

Captain Lan: Congratulation, to both of you.

Captain Jiang: Congrats!

Captain Nie: Well deserved, welcome aboard Captain Jin.

Captain JIn: Now lets first agree to Eternal Sun’s demands and proceed with our plan.

All this time Wei WuXian was surprisingly quiet. No, he wasn’t quiet he was listening with full attention. Something had caught his undivided attention to the matter but Lan WangJi couldn’t put his finger on what. 

Lan WangJi: Wei Ying, you’re quiet. What happened?

Wei WuXian: Lan Zhan, I was thinking…

Lan WangJi: Wei Ying!

There was something in the way Lan WangJI said his name. Concern, warning, surprise, disbelief, something that made Wei WuXian defend himself.

Wei WuXian: I didn’t say anything, Lan Zhan!

Lan WangJi: Don’t think of doing anything rash, Wei Ying.

Wei WuXian: How do you kn… I mean I’m not thinking anything like that. I was just thinking that we might actually stand a chance to win this battle! I have a plan Lan Zhan and I’ll propose it during the discussion.

After agreeing to Eternal Sun’s demands, Captain Lan was allotted with two hours’ time to send in the inhabitants. After an hour’s discussion and planning they arrived to a conclusion that by no means Wei WuXian’s suggested plan was to put to action and the plan put forth by Nie HuaiSang and Jin GuangYao was to be implemented. Although Wei WuXian’s plan was simple and sure it was none the less dangerous, very dangerous to himself and to no one else. Lan WangJi and Jiang Chen being the chief opponents of his plan. 

Lan WangJi took hold of Wei WuXian and talked to him to assure himself that he no longer has any remaining wish to carry on with his dangerous plan.

Lan WangJi: Wei Ying, what are you thinking?

Wei WuXian: Nothing, Lan Zhan. I get it, the plan couldn’t work because its floppy not because its dangerous and I get it. Don’t look so worried Lan Zhan, I don’t like those lines on your forehead.

And Wei WuXian touched Lan WangJi’s forehead. Lan WangJi was relaxed by the touch but not convinced that Wei WuXian agreed so easily, even so he let the matter drop. Wei WuXian looked at Lan WangJi with a new softness on his face. Lan WangJi again had to frown again, not out of worry but out of self-restraint. Wei WuXian smiled sweetly knowing the reason for Lan WangJi’s frown this time.

Jiang Cheng was furious and Jiang YanLi was worried for their stupid brother who had proposed a perfect plan to kill himself. Nie HuaiSang and Jin GuangYao were busy perfecting the strategy. The only thing Lan WangJi had said was, at the very last

Lan WangJi: I’ll take the ship to The Eternal Sun. Since the crisis has befallen Cloud Recess, it’s only fair that I take the responsibility.

Wei WuXian had to comment on this. How can he let his FRIEND Lan WangJi take such grave decision all alone!

Wei WuXian: But Lan Zhan I’m already leaving, so I can…

Lan WangJi: It’s my duty, Wei Ying! Let me do it.

Everyone knew Lan WangJi wasn’t saying out of only his sense of responsibility but no one spoke otherwise. It wasn’t a time to discuss the matter of anyone’s heart but it was the time to strike at the heart of Wen RouHan, The Eternal Sun.

Wei WuXian was no where to be found the whole time they all prepared for war. Lan WangJi was worried but couldn’t act on it because he had a lot of other things to do. A lot of other matters to take care of. Lan WangJi had to prepare a certain ship to take to The Eternal Sun. A ship strong enough to stand the attack and defend itself, attack if and when necessary. A ship of such caliber was very difficult to hide because it was made obvious and so The Eternal Sun would know the moment they see the ship. Lan WangJi had to disguise the ship and gather the Wens.

Then suddenly the emergency exit of Cloud Recess alarm went off. Lan WangJi was baffled. He could only picture Wei WuXian at that moment. Lan WangJi made a run and reached there. He saw the Wens in the ship and the exit door open. He just couldn’t find that one person in there. Lan WangJi was both relieved and worried. 

Wei WuXian: Fuck! Lan Zhan!

Lan WangJi heard the voice and before the man could do anything else Lan WangJi closed the only door to reach to the ship. Lan WangJi had trapped Wei WuXian between himself and the closed door.

Wei WuXian: Lan Zhan, what are you doing here?

Lan WangJi turned to face Wei WuXian, his eyes clearly depicting all the emotions he couldn’t name. Wei WuXian swallowed and tried to talk the man to let him go.

Wei WuXian: Lan Zhan, look I known what was decided but you cant go there. You cant. You are a Commander and you are more needed here. You…

Lan WangJi: And you can go? You’re a Commander yourself.

Wei WuXian: Lan Zhan I can distract them while you attack…

Lan WangJi: In doing that you risk your life.

Wei WuXian: Lan Zhan its… Why don’t you understand! I have to do this. No one suspects me. I can take them away while you can mount a perfect attack. I am not at risk! I can keep them safe and you can fight them, Lan Zhan.

Lan WangJi: Where will you take them?

Wei WuXian: I… I don’t know yet.

Lan WangJi? How will you come back?

Wei WuXian: Lan Zhan, you… This is not important right now, keeping them safe is.

Lan WangJi: You will be gone Wei Ying! Just like that!

Wei WuXian: It’s not like I’ll be gone forever, I’ll be back.

Lan WangJi: Not on your own, you cant.

Wei WuXian (thinking): If I tell Lan Zhan where I’m going, he will try to find me and maybe draw suspicious towards himself. If they capture him, he will not utter a word and he is really a bad liar. They will torture him bad! He is so stubborn, damn it!

Wei WuXian: Lan Zhan listen, let’s be practical, okay? I don’t have time, we don’t have time! So lets not do this and you just…

Lan WangJi: I’m not letting you go.

Wei WuXian: Lan Zhan! Why are you doing this?

By this time Lan WangJi had trapped Wei WuXian between himself and the nearby wall. Wei WuXian was trying not to be bothered about how they were standing and looking at each other but he was. He put a hand on Lan WangJi’s forearm.

Wei WuXian: You don’t want them to be safe? Do you not… You… Why are you looking at me like that? Hmphm… Now don’t tell me you’ve come to grow feeling for me, Lan Zhan!

They stared at each other. Wei WuXian was smirking at first but then he simply was flushed and couldn’t look straight at him. Wei WuXian had to avert his eyes as he got his answers that Lan WangJi did have feelings for him! His heart started to pound in his chest. The man he admired for so long had feelings for him! This was a perfect story, a perfect love story. ‘A perfect tragedy!’, Wei WuXian thought.

Wei WuXian: Lan Zhan, don’t look at me like that.

Wei WuXian absolutely loved the way Lan WangJi was looking at him, with all the passion, with all the feelings and all the love! Wei WuXian didn’t have the heart to leave his love behind. And then he thought about Wens. How helpless they had been and Wei WuXian was their only hope. He cant let them be, not like this. He knows way too well, how it feels to be left completely alone in the world.

He hardened his heart and put a hand on Lan WangJi’s chest, to push him away but he felt Lan WangJi’s heartbeat. Felt how his heart was pounding in his chest. Wei WuXian wanted to look away but his eyes fell on Lan WangJI’s lips. Oh those pink, soft lips! Before he could think anymore, he leaned in and so did Lan WangJi. Their lips met, for the first time and like electricity passed between them, they pulled back to look at each other in the eye. Wei WuXian saw the fire burning behind Lan WangJi’s molten eyes and Lan WangJi saw how the grey eyes grew darker. Both leaned in and kissed one more time, their lips met and they closed their eyes and stayed like that for a moment. Slowly Wei WuXian opened his mouth and kissed Lan WangJi’s lower lip, once and then twice and then a few more times. Lan WangJi then did the same, only he bit Wei WuXian’s lower lips and licked his lips and then inserted his tongue in Wei WuXian’s willing mouth. He tasted Wei WuXian then, for the first time.

The first few minutes were a complete bliss, then Wei WuXian grew aware of his surroundings. He hooked his hands behind Lan WangJi’s neck and pressed himself in the man in front of him. Lan WangJi was completely lost in the feelings of Wei WuXian’s touch.

Suddenly, Wei WuXian stopped reciprocating the kiss. Before Lan WangJi could understand why Wei WuXian had stopped kissing him, he felt a sharp pain under his ribs, on the left side. Subsequently Lan WangJi felt something wet on his cheeks. Lan WangJi pulled back from the kiss and saw Wei WuXian’s eyes closed and wet with tears flooding down his cheeks. Lan WangJi looked down at the source of pain and realized that Wei WuXian had stabbed him form below diaphragm. He denied to believe that and so he looked at Wei WuXian, questioningly. Wei WuXian’s eyes were still closed and tears were rolling down. Wei WuXian opened his eyes, guilty but helpless. Wei WuXian grabbed Lan WangJi’s hand, set him down on the floor and said without looking at him,

Wei WuXian: This is the only way, Lan Zhan.

And Wei WuXian left, without sparing Lan WangJi another glance, he went with the Wens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took longer than I was supposed to, to upload this next chapter, but I got stuck with work. 
> 
> So tnx for reading this one even after a long break and holding on to my work and investing your time in this story.
> 
> I will upload next chapters sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sucks but I cant come up with any better. Plz suggest if you have a better title for this fic.


End file.
